Vacances à la mer
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Aaaaaaaaaah ! des vacances ! Yuuri en mourrait d'envie ! Ca s'annonce si bien ! Sauf quand des bunnies malvenues viennent y mettre le bout de leur museau XD PS : J'suis qu'une victime moua !


**Série** : Kyou Kara Maou

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

**Titre **:** Vacances à la mer.**

**Genre** :Yaoi… Dieux que c'est gnaaaaaaaan !

**Couples** : YuuriWolfy

**Disclaimer** : Pas n'a moi.

**Note** : Bunny poke par Lapinou

Yuuri s'agita dans son sommeil. Quelqu'un s'agitait à coté de lui. Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil, puis l'autre.

Et se mit à se faire hurler dessus.

- YUURI ! MAUVIETTE ! C'est bien toi qui a insisté pour qu'on prenne quelques jours de vacances à la mer nan ? Alors lèves-toi ! On va finir par être en retard par ta faute !

….

Le brun bloqua deux secondes. Il avait déjà dit qu'il adorait les réveils de ce genre ? Non ? Bah c'était normal v.v Avec un soupir, le jeune garçon s'extirpa du lit avant de bailler en se grattant le crâne en ignorant le sympathique « BOULET ! » que lui envoya son cher et tendre fiancé.

Y'a des jours comme ça, où il haïssait la multitude de tradition étranges et farfelues qui émaillaient ce monde de barges.

C'est vrai que ça « pouvait » être « agréable » un tout petit peu... par exemple le feu qui couvait dans les yeux du blond et colorait ses joues pales lorsque Yuuri se faisait harceler. Il… appréciait… juste les quelques secondes avant que son petit volcan ambulant lui saute à la gorge en le rendant responsable de tout les malheurs et défauts de ce monde et des autres.

Il rassembla rapidement ses quelques affaires, une serviette de bain, des vêtements des rechanges, le short de bain traditionnel –noir bien sur et qui lui arrivait à la moitié des cuisses, ce qui l'avait fort rassuré pour une fois-

Il descendit ensuite dans la salle à manger pour avaler un bref petit déjeuner. Un quart d'heure après, ses compagnons, c'est-à-dire Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunther et Anissina et lui-même, ainsi que quelques soldats partaient du château sous un soleil radieux.

Et après dix heures de chevauchée, d'insultes de Wolfram à l'intention de Yuuri qui « draguait impudemment les jeunes filles des villages où ils se posaient quelques minutes pour se dégourdir les jambes et manger et cela sous le regard de son fiancé ! Comment oses-tu TRICHEUR ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ! » Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Avec un cri de joie, Yuuri se précipita vers les vagues, ignorant le « boulet » marmonner par un certain caractériel bisho et possessif à son égard. – ignorer, fallait toujours ignorer pask de toute façon c'est pas comme si il y pouvait quelque chose –

Les mini-chapiteaux de cirque qui servaient de tente furent rapidement montées. Chacun se restaura rapidement et fut ensuite se coucher. La journée avait été longue et fatiguante.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se leva peu à peu, et ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur avant de décider d'aller se baigner.

Dans la tente qu'ils partageaient, Yuuri vit Wolfram sortir de son sac un long bermuda rouge vif qui lui fit hausser un sourcil surpris. Wolfram lui jeta un regard agacé.

- Il s'agit du vêtement de bain traditionnel des Nobles, Boulet ! Il faudrait peut être te décidé à apprendre les traditions du royaume que tu es sensé diriger !

Yuuri préféra faire profil bas et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'eau salée.

Au bout d'une demi heure – trois quart d'heure de nage et de jeux aquatiques, ils allèrent tous s'installer sur leurs serviettes pour se reposer ?

Bref, tout se passait parfaitement bien. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un des vacanciers également présent et en train de se baigner ne se mettes à pousser de grands cris en agitant les bras. Et ceci pour la simple raison, comme ils le remarquèrent vite, qu'il se noyait.

Wolfram fut le plus rapide à réagir et se leva d'un bond, se saisit d'une bouée dans le geste et se mets à courir vers l'eau.

Yuuri ne put qu'admirer sans un geste et bouché bée, le jeune homme s'élancer, ses mèches voletant légèrement autour du visage fin et aux traits tendus, la poitrine ruisselante encore de leur baignade...

Il déglutit discrètement, le cœur battant alors que son fiancé rejoignait l'homme.

Le ramenait à terre.

Lui faisait du bouche à bouche.

Là par contre ça lui plaisait pas du tout ! Eh oh ! C'était SON fiancé ! . 

Une fois l'homme ramené à lui, le blond ne put pas faire deux pas qu'une foule en délire lui sautait dessus pour le féliciter.

Le brun grinça des dents et se retint de justesse de les faire décoller de là par la force.

L'image de David Asselhoff tombant amoureux d'une des femmes qu'il sauvait, et de cette attirance réciproque lui fit froncer les sourcils. Surtout quand l'ancien noyé – un peu trop mignon au goût de Yuuri – alla présenter ses remerciements au blond.

Et Wolfram répondre chaleureusement.

Oui mais non non non ! . 

Il vit les deux visages se rapprocher… de plus en plus… les lèvres s'entrouvrirent jusqu'à ce que…

- YUURI ! BOULET ! Tu vas te décider à te lever oui ?

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut, manquant de peu de donner un coup de tête dans le menton du Mazoku de feu.

- Gnuh ? keskisspass ?

Wolfram lâcha enfin son fiancé qu'il secouait depuis cinq minutes et se recula.

- On va bientôt devoir partir pour les petites vacances que TU as réclamées à corps et à cris.

Le brun se laissa retomber en arrière avec un soupir soulagé tandis que le blond continuait à préparer son sac. Un éclat rouge attira son attention.

- Wolfram ? C'est quoi ça ?

- La tenue traditionnelle de bain des Nobles voyons ! Tu pourrais suivre plus sérieusement les leçons de Gunther !

Des brides de son rêve revinrent à Yuuri.

…

…….

Et il bondit pour arracher le bermuda des mains de son fiancé qui le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Boulet !

- Faut pas que tu mettes ça !

Les yeux bleus prirent une lueur dangereuse.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Euuuh… pask ! . 

- Mais je veux me baigner moi !

Yuuri hésita deux secondes avant d'aller farfouiller dans sa propre armoire. Du noir. Du noir. Encore du noir… Logique pour le Maoh…. Il s'empara d'un de ses shorts de bain personnels et le jeta à Wolfram.

- Je veux que tu mettes ça !

Le blond rattrapa par automatisme en ouvrant de grands yeux, l'air étonné.

- Mais.. Yuuri… C'est la couleur réservée au Maoh et les personnes très proches de lui…

Le brun détourna les sourcils en se renfrognant et grommela un vague « Et alors ? On est fiancé nan ? . »

Wolfram resta deux secondes sans rien dire, le temps de percuter aux paroles du jeune Maoh avant de sauter à son cou.

Le brun rougit, se raidit et préféra garder sous silence les raisons de sa décision.

Nan mais des fois v.v


End file.
